The Big O: Malfunctioned Humanity
by Angel Rosewater
Summary: This is only rated R for the death scenes. Angel and Roger are at a bar, talking, when Angel admits a very strange thing. Before Roger can answer, Angel gets a call, telling her to go to a hospital, where she finds Arisu, her sister who remembers everyt


As funny, as it may seem, this is a fan fiction. My point of view on things, what I want the show to turn into, and of course, my opinion on the characters. I'll admit it right now, I'm a RogerxAngel fan, and this is what that fan fiction is about. Do not slam me with, "OMFG! U R SO GEI FOR LYKIN ANGEL! LOLZ!" understood? Oh, and before hand, I'll tell you now, Dorothy fans won't be very happy with this. o_o;;. I don't hate Dorothy's character, it's just that I found it best that it happened like this. Please no slams.  
Now that we have came to terms, I shall now begin the fan fiction. Thank you.  
  
The room was black, only the slight blue glow from the machines, and what seemed to be a water tank. The small form of a girl, at the age of about seven-teen, was inside. The strawberry blonde hair, now looked blue from the tank, and the small, nude stature seemed unhealthy. Her resemblance, was that of an Angel. -L'f. Those were the symbols on the side of the chart, and the side of the water tank. A dark eye, slowly opened, and a gasp was heard from within. "Roger Smith." In English, those would recognize the English handwriting, of the occupant, Arisu Rosewater. (Alice Rosewater in English.)  
  
"It's funny, how it seems we all lose our memories....but every time it happens....I feel as if I know and love you every time." These were the last words Angel spoke to Roger, walking out of the bar. Though very flattered, he felt odd about the situation, it was because he felt this way too. Roger kept his scanning eyes to Angel walking out. The regular sounds of a busy city, cell phones, vehicles, everything. And even now, Angel's had rang. "You're a louse, Roger Smith." He said to himself, and went back to paying attention to his drink.  
"Angel, who's calling?" The woman ran a delicate, pale hand through her blonde hair. "Come to the Paradigm Research Hospital immediately. Do not ask questions." The man hung up. As funny as it had seemed, and though she did not recognize the man's voice, she did as asked, perhaps it was an easy way to find memories. Or perhaps knowing more about her and Roger. Funny, that was all that had been on her mind lately, was the strong feelings she had for Roger, and the jealousy of those close to him.  
  
"What do you need....I was told to come here...." She said in an almost angry voice. "It's simple, do you know who you are? Or if you even have family?" This question shocked Angel, for did she really know who she was? She had wiped out everyone's memories again, making them forget what happened to Paradigm all not that long ago, even herself couldn't remember. "I can't remember who I am...or what I do....but if you know a way I can retrieve memories....please help me.." She said that line with a serious tone, not about to break a tear, or show emotion.  
"Then follow me..." The man walked out of the office, and down the hospital halls. As they walked, he explained. "You, are Angel Rosewater, the daughter of Mayor Rosewater, and sister to two.....Alex, and Arisu. Arisu, is why you are here." Angel had known about Alex for quite some time, ever since Roger had killed him before the memory swipe, for her father had told her, but she had never heard of Arisu. "Arisu.....I don't know any Arisu..." Her eyebrow twitched, as if she had been blown from the news. "Arisu is seven-teen, the youngest of you three, and also what we call....well, specially termed...Where Alex thought he was the controller, the messiah of the new world order, it was not....but it has now been shown that you and Arisu shall show Paradigm City! The new rules! You shall control fate!" It showed, that the man was either crazy, or knew memories. "Into the room..." The door opened, and there sat the girl in a hospital bed.  
Her hair blonde, reaching past her middle back. The hospital gown, was very loose against her, and her eyes were dark as the night. She turned her attention to Angel, who she looked a lot like, only skinnier, and younger. "Why...hello rabbit. Care for tea?" She raised a hand, and with a very significant manner, sipped. A Cheshire like grin reached across her face, and Angel knew instantly, that this was not right. 


End file.
